


The Death of Byakuya Togami

by NeoCthulhu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Can you guess who my least favorite character is?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half of the characters are just mentioned but I'm adding them anyway, Ishida kills someone, M/M, This turned out way longer then expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCthulhu/pseuds/NeoCthulhu
Summary: Ishida is sick of it. He's sick of him going on about how Chihiro and Mondos deaths were just part of a game. He's sick of his presence. He's sick of him disrespecting the dead. He's just sick of him.Ishida is sick of Byakuya Togami and he's going to make sure he shuts up. And stays quiet.





	The Death of Byakuya Togami

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many typos in this but I'm just too lazy too edit it. Anyway, I hope you like it!!

Ishida hummed to himself, his hands drumming a beat onto the table. He was in the dining hall for their morning meeting. He may not have been the Ultimate Moral Compass anymore, but that doesn't mean that he can't have manners. He was the fourth person to make it to the hall. Makoto, Asahina and Sakura had arrived before him. Asahina and Makoto had greeted him with nervous hellos while Sakura had just nodded a greeting at him. He of course, gave a loud greeting in return which made the shorter two cringe slightly. Then he had taken a seat, not on the main table, but one close by. And there he sat, drumming a random beat into the table. Everybody else arrived shortly, Yamada trailing after Celetias every demand, as usual. Hagakure saying that he overslept and that he was normally woken up by Ishimarus yelling. Even Fukawa came on her own, although she was mumbling some stuff to herself about a new novel. That was when 'he' walked in.

He walked in acting as if he wasn't almost an hour late. Walking in as if no one was worrying about him. Walking in as if he was the most important person alive right now. Acting as if they should all be grateful of his presence. It made Ishida sick to his stomach, how could this prestigious asshole be alive but Ishidas kyoudai be dead? it wasn't fair. Ishida continued drumming his fingers on the table, making the drumming louder every time 'he' tried to speak.

Togami sighed in frustration as he turned to face the source of the drumming noises. It was Ishida, he should've guessed. As soon as Ishimaru took on this Ishida persona, he's been incredibly rude to Togami.  
"Ishimaru will you shut up. I am trying to speak." Togami said with a glare to Ishida.

Ishida just glared back. "I know, and I'm not trying to hear you speak whatever nonsense you're blabbering on about. And my name isn't Ishimaru. It's Ishida" He retorted, snarling a bit when he said that his name was Ishida Yes, it may have been a somewhat childish response but it was true, he didn't want to hear a word coming from Togamis mouth. Togami sighed again before responding.

"You know, you're seriously useless. You were much more tolerable when you were in shock and not speaking." He paused for a moment, adjusting his glasses when Makoto spoke up.

"Togami. Don't talk about him like that." His voice was light and filled with uncertainty that was weakly being covered by fake confidence. He was holding his hand out to Togami in a weak attempt to make him reconsider what he was going to say next. Togami, of course, ignored him.

"You'd be more useful dead just like Oowada and Fujisaki. At least they were a good source of entertainment. You're just an annoyance to us all." Togami said, his face and voice smug as he moved to stand on the other side of the table Ishida was sitting at. Small gasps were heard across the room as peoples gazes when from Togami to Ishida. Some people held their breath as others glared daggers at Togami. 

Ishida stood up slowly, the metal of the chair legs scraping against the ground. His head was down and his hands were placed flat on the table. He spoke slowly, but anger was extremely clear in his voice.  
"My kyoudai and Chihiro were not here for your entertainment."

Togami scoffed. "Really? Could've fooled me. This is all just a game after all, their deaths were part of the game and nothing else. They meant nothing." He finished with a laugh. His smile was wide and smug as he crossed his arms over his chest.

What happened next was a bit of a blur. A large thud was heard as the chair behind Ishida was thrown to the floor. Ishida had lunged towards Togami, grabbing his at his collar, resulting in him pretty much kneeling on the table. Togami let out a cry as he was forcibly grabbed. Ishidas eyes were wide and blind with anger. He shook Togami roughly whilst yelling in his face.

"This might be a fuckin game to you." He shook Togami so hard that his glasses fell off, "But they were actual fuckin people that died!  And it's all your fuckin fault. You were the one that fuckin' messed with Chihiros corpse. It's all your fault!"  

Togami grabbed onto Ishidas wrists in a weak attempt to make the angry hall monitor let go. "Kiyotaka! Let go of me this instant!" Togami yelled into Ishidas face. Ishida growled and shook Togami once again. Togami let out a small cry of surprise. Ishida opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone sneeze somewhere else in the room. Both Ishida and Togami froze, looking over to their right as Genocider Syos laughter filled the room.

Ishida grinned and saw this as on opportunity to shove Togami. Which he did, as soon as he noticed Togamis grip loosen, Ishida let go of Togamis collar and shoved his hands against Togamis chest. Togami let out a cry as he began falling backwards. He hit the ground with a thud and a sharp exhale. He put his arms on the ground next to him and started pushing himself up. That was when he heard Ishida laughing. Togami looked up, fear in his eyes once he saw Ishida grinning at him.

"Ishida-" His sentence was cut short as Ishida leaped from the table onto the ground next to Togami. They heard people telling Ishida to stop and to get away from Togami but Ishida clearly wasn't paying attention. With a laugh, Ishida put his knees on either side of Togamis hips, straddling the heir. With a grin, Ishida grabbed Togamis collar again, lifting Togamis head up. Ishida leaned his head down to look Togami in the eye. Ishidas grin turned into an overly sweet smile. 

"My Kyoudai and Chihiro were not here for your entertainment, Byakuya" Ishidas words were laced with a fake sweetness. With another laugh that was filled with the same fake sweetness, Ishida slammed Togamis head onto the ground. Gasps and cries were heard from all around the room as Togami cried out loudly in pain, tears welling in his eyes. Ishida's grin was wide and his eyes were filled with happiness and rage. 

"Ishida let go of him! Ishida!" Naegi ran over to Ishida grabbing his shoulders in a very, very weak attempt to stop Ishida. Ishida looked back at Naegi and growled at him before trying to bite at his arm. Naegi jumped back with a cry of surprise. Ishida just looked up at him with a grin on his face. Naegi held his hand close to his chest as he took a step back. Ishida laughed as he looked back down at Togami who had grabbed onto his wrists. Without a moments hesitation, Ishida slammed Togamis head onto the ground once more. Togami cried out again as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

There was more screaming as Syo grabbed Ishida by the back of the collar. He made a choking sound as he was forced off Togami and thrown to the ground with a thud. Syo laughed as Ishida scrambled to stand back up using a nearby table for help. Syo grinned before speaking.

"No one puts a fuckin hand on my master and gets away with it, you fuckin asshole!" She adjusted her grip on her scissors before jumping at Ishida. Ishida let out a cry as Syo crashed into him, sending him a few steps backwards. His back hit against a table, stopping him from falling to the ground. He placed his hand on the table for balance and looked up, ready to launch himself at the other. Unfortunately he didn't move fast enough as Syos scissors were aimed at his neck in seconds. Her face was inches away from his. Her other hand was leaning on the table behind him. He snarled at her and lifted his hand to push her away but the point of the scissors dug into his skin.

"Ah, ah ah. I wouldn't move if I were you!" She laughed into his face before smirking, "You know, you may not be a cute boy but I think I can make an exception for someone like you." She cocked her head to the side as she dragged her scissors across the underneath of his jaw, drawing blood. Ishida gritted his teeth as he felt the warm blood go down his neck. He waited a moment before moving.

"You psycho bitch!" He hissed as he dug the heel of his boot into her foot. She let out a cry as she jumped back to keep pressure off her foot. She looked at Ishida and snarled, he returned the snarl before kicking her shin. She cried out again, her smile gone as she slashed at him, cutting his cheek. He growled, kicking at her. His boot hit her in the side and she grunted in pain. He smirked and went for another kick when he felt someone wrap their arms his chest and arms, easily lifting him off the ground.

"Hey! Let me go! I've to teach this bitch a lesson! Let me go!" He began kicking his legs. He kicked the person holding him which resulted in the arms around him getting uncomfortably tight. He took a breath as breathing became more difficult.

"Okay, okay! So no kicking!" The arms loosened and he looked up, to try see who was holding him. It was Sakura, of course it was Sakura. Who else could have been able to lift him so easily? That's still alive that is. Ishida knew that Mondo would be able to lift him easily, he'd done it many times before. He remembers that Mondo was carrying him the first time they kissed.

It was a few nights after Sayaka had died, and it was a day or two after their contest in the sauna. Ishida remembers that Kiyotaka had been doing fine but at one point during the night, he couldn't sleep so he tried studying. Everything was normal for about twenty minutes. Kiyotaka had been looking over some Politics book he found in the library, when he heard someone at his door. He heard the footsteps going up to his door and someone trying to open the door. Kiyotaka held his breath as he turned the corner to look at his door. He remembers that Kiyotakas heart was pounding as he watched someone struggle with the door handle before throwing themselves at his door. Kiyotaka had let out a cry at that, tears welled in his eyes as he heard the person mumble a curse and before leaving. Kiyotaka waited 10 minutes before sneaking out of his room. His heart pounded as he went to Mondos room. He glanced at his watch, it was 1 in the morning. He really hoped Mondo was awake. He knocked on the door, cringing at how loud it sounded in the empty halls. It took a moment but he remembers Mondo answering the door, his hair was down in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He remembers that Mondo looked like he'd just been woken up but became much more alert when he saw the state Kiyotaka was in.

He invited Kiyotaka in and as soon as he stepped in, Kiyotaka started crying. Mondo had held him close as Kiyotaka explained what had happened a while before. Mondo had spent ages reassuring Kiyotaka that everything was fine, that nothing bad was going to happen to either of them, that they were both going to make it out of there alive. Oh, how wrong he was. Anyways, he remembers that they spoke for a while, standing awkwardly in Mondos room. He remembers that Kiyotaka had accidentally let his true feelings for his kyoudai slip out. Mondos face had gone so red! He looked like a tomato! Kiyoaka had started crying from nerves and trying to take his feelings back, saying that he didn't mean to say any of that. He remembers how shocked and scared Kiyotaka was when Mondo put his hands on his shoulders. How surprised and happy Kiyotaka had been when Mondo said that he had the same feelings for Kiyotaka. He remembers Kiyotaka crying from happiness and throwing his arms around Mondos neck.

He remembers how Mondo put his hands on Kiyotakas waist and lifted him up, surprising Kiyotaka enough to make him like out a small cry. Mondo had laughed so much at that, Kiyotakas face had gone completely red as he moved slightly. He ended up having to wrap his legs around Mondos hips. Kiyotakas hands had rested on Mondos shoulders. They just kind of stared at each other  before Mondo leaned forward, kissing Kiyotaka gently. It took Kiyotaka a moment before he kissed back. It definitely wasn't the best kiss, seeing as Kiyotaka had never kissed anyone before, and well he never asked Mondo about that. But it was sweet and let them both blushing messes. He remembers that Kiyotaka ended up staying the night in Mondos room. They shared the bed. Nothing dirty happened of course, Kiyotaka would never allow that. But that was the night that he found out that Mondo was a clingy sleeper, which he found oh so adorable. It's not like that really bothered Kiyotaka, while he may have been against Public Displays of Affection at school, he actually loved to be held by people, especially someone like Mondo.

Ishida smiled to himself, that was one of his most treasured memories. Well, that was the first time Ishimaru and Mondo kissed, but technically he is still Ishimaru, well he had Ishimarus body. Ishida frowned to himself. While, yes he did have Ishimarus body, he wasn't Ishimaru. He was Ishida. Kiyondo Ishida. Not Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Ishida just went limp in Sakuras arms as he watched Asahina restrain Syo. Syo was swinging her scissors wildly in his direction. Ishida grinned smugly at her and raised his middle finger to her. That resulted in him getting hissed at by Syo, which only made his grin bigger.

Ishida looked over at where he left Togami. Naegi was helping Togami up off the ground, asking if he was alright. Togami nodded weakly before coughing into his hand. Even from where he was, Ishida could see that Togami had spit out blood. Unable to control himself, Ishida started laughing. Togami glared at Ishida as he stood up.

"Shut up you disgusting waste of space." Togami hissed at Ishida, he was leaning heavily on Naegi. Ishida just grinned at him.

"I'll shut up as soon as you learn your lesson about shutting your ugly mouth about my Kyoudai and Chihiro." Ishida purred, "Or will I have to beat it into you again?" Ishida was smiling sweetly

Togamis face was replaced with one of fear and anger. Sakura squeezed Ishida again until he was wheezing for breath. Togami leaned over to Naegi and whispered something to him. Naegi nodded before calling Hagakure over and making Togami lean on him. Togamis face was filled with disgust as he leaned on Hagakure, it was kinda funny. Naegi hesitated before walking over to Ishida.

Naegi stopped in front of Ishida, Ishida had to look down at him. Well, more then normal. Naegi took a breath before speaking. "So, uh Kiyo- I mean, Ishida. I think it might be a good idea for you to stay in the gym for a bit."

Ishida looked at him in confusion. "The gym? Why?"

Naegi took another breath. "Basically just because," Naegi took a few moments before continuing, "You're dangerous." Ishida just stared at Naegi with wide eyes. Naegi continued. "I mean, the rest of us weren't really sure but after you actually attacking Togami, it might be a good idea to keep you in the gym."

Ishida glared at him. "So you want to lock me up? Again? Like a fucking animal!" He yelled the last sentence. Naegi visibly flinched before nodding.

"Yes, I mean, No! I just! Listen this is for our own safety! People will come and keep you company sometimes and we can bring a punching bag in there for you if you want and maybe-"

Naegi was cut off by Ishida yelling at him. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Shut your fucking mouth!" His hands turned to fists and he would have probably punched Naegi by now if Sakura hadn't been holding him. "It's not my fucking fault! It's not my fault! He's the one that got my Kyoudai killed! He's the one that was mocking him. It's all his fault!" Tears were starting to make their way down Ishidas cheeks. Naegi looked at him with a mixture of pity and annoyance. Naegi looked back at Togami before sighing. 

"Sakura if you wouldn't mind, could you and Asahina take Ishida to the gym?" Naegi was looking at anything but Ishidas face. Ishidas eyes were wide and filled with tears. He just glared at Naegi as he was wordlessly carried out of the dining hall.

 

Ishida was fucking pissed. He didn't see why he should be the one being punished. It was all Togami's fault. He started it by disrespecting Chihiro and Mondo. It was all his fault.

Ishida let out a cry before kicking the punching bag that Sakura had brought down from the changing/training rooms. Ishida cried out again before punching the bag. He glared at the door. He knew it wasn't locked, there was no way for them to lock it. But he didn't know if they had Sakura and Asahina guarding the doors. He let out a sigh before making his way over to the stage that sat in the front of the room. He straightened his jacket before sitting down on the edge of the stage.

He sat there for at least a good twenty minutes before something happened. Ishida jumped when he heard someone laugh behind him.

"Upupupu~" Monokuma stood on top of the pedestal, his grin wide. "So, what are you doing here, Mr Moral Compass?" Ishida opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted by Monokuma. "Oh, I know! Is this because of your little 'outburst' in the dining hall?" Monokuma laughed, before showing his claws. "You know, that really wasn't your fault. It was all Togamis fault wasn't it?"

Ishida slowly stood up to face Monokuma properly. He nodded slowly. "Yes it was his fault. What point are you trying to make here Monokuma?" His hands were in fists at his sides as Monokuma responded.

"Well, if you want," he grinned happily, "I can help you get back at him. All you have to do is come here tonight right after the night call. There'll be a little 'present' here for you. Is that alright?"

Ishida nodded. "But why?"

Monokuma jumped from the pedestal and onto the stage. He walked to the edge of the stage, waving his hand at Ishida. "Well, because I know exactly what you're going to do with the present I'm going to give you. All I ask of you is that you have as much fun as possible~"

Ishida just blindly nodded before Monokuma laughed and vanished. Ishida stared at the spot where Monokuma once stood at in confusion. Ishida stayed in there for another few hours before Naegi came to get him. Ishida was laying on one of the higher up benches when he came in.

"Uh, Ishida, the night time call is gonna go off in a few minutes. So, I'm here to bring you to your room I guess." He looked extremely uncomfortable, Ishida noted. Ishida nodded before standing up and walking down to Naegi.

"Thank you Naegi! I was wondering," Ishida stood in front of Naegi, his hands in his pockets, "Any chance you could tell Togami that I'd like to apologize? I was hoping that you'd tell him that I'd come by his room sometime shortly after the night call to apologize!"

Naegi looked up at Ishida with a look of confusion before nodding. "Yeah, sure I'll tell him." And with that, they started walking to Ishidas room. Once they actually got there, Ishida turned around and smiled at Naegi and surprisingly Naegi smiled back.

"Thank you Naegi, you know just between you and me, I think you may be one of the smartest people still alive!" He laughed as Naegi just smiled somewhat fondly at him. 

'He's acting a bit like himself again, maybe this will all go away soon.' Naegi thought to himself. "I'll talk to you in the morning! I'll tell Togami about you apologizing! Goodnight!" Naegi waved as he walked to Togamis room. But Ishida, of course, had stopped paying attention to Naegi at that point. Ishida walked into his room before looking over at the clock.

"9:58pm" Ishida muttered to himself, "The night call will be going off in a few minutes and then I'll have to wait a few minutes after that to make sure that no one's outside and can catch me." He strolled over to his bed and sat down, thinking to himself before walking over to wardrobe and opening it, revealing ten other versions of his white uniform and at least five pairs of boots. Some boots of course, had higher heels then others. Ishida grinned as he picked up a pair of boots with the higher heels.

"Well, if I'm going to be doing what I think I will be, I might as well look my best." He mumbled as the night call rang through the air. He closed the wardrobe before going over to his bed and changing his boots, which took a bit longer then expected but he really didn't mind at all. It was quarter past ten by the time he was ready to leave for the gym. He strolled out of his room, his hands in his pockets and the heels of his boots echoing in the halls. He hummed to himself as he reached the gym. 

Once he reached the gym, he looked inside and spotted a large object covered by a cloth on the stage. Confusion filled his face as he began walking towards the stage. Once he got close to the stage he noticed a small piece of paper next to the object. He looked around before picking up the piece of paper. It was a hand written note. He couldn't recognize who the writing belonged to, but that didn't really matter.

Dear, Ishida!

                    You weren't meant to get this so early. In fact, I had to get this from the fifth floor of the school for you. Well, I do hope you have fun with it! 

P.S Turn the note over.

Ishida stared at the note before quickly turning it over.

 

This is one last present from your Kyoudai. Use it well.

 

Ishidas eyes went wide. A present from his Kyoudai? Ishida dropped the notes and scrambling onto the stage. He stopped at the cloth. He took a breath and closed his eyes before throwing the cloth somewhere behind him. He took a shaky breath before opening his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the object in front of him.

It was a pickax. A beautiful pickax about 3 foot long and had a golden symbol carved into the handle. Ishida picked it up and looked at it closer. The words "Crazy Diamonds." were carved into the handle.

Tears came to Ishidas eyes. This really belonged to his Kyoudai and now it was his. Now he could get back at that rich blonde asshole. Ishida stood up, holding the pickax lazily in his right hand before strolling out of the gym and making his way to Togamis room.

Once he reached Togamis room he knocked on the door three times, holding the pickax to the side and out of view. It took a few moments for Togami to answer.

"Yes? What do you want?" Togami rubbed at his eyes before looking at Ishida. As soon as he saw Ishida, his face turned smug. Togamis hand left the door handle and his crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you've come here to apologize, right?" He grinned lazily at Ishida. Ishida smiled sweetly.

"Of course. I'm so terribly sorry." Ishidas smile turned into a grin as he adjusted his grip on the pickax. He quickly lifted it, using the end of the handle to hit Togami in the chest. Togami let out a wheeze of surprise as the air was knocked out of him. He stumbled a few steps back as Ishida stepped into the room, a lazy grin on his face. "I'm so terribly sorry for not doing this sooner."

Ishida shut and locked the door behind him before turning his gaze to Togami. Togami was staring at him in shock. It took him a moment before he began running over to his bedside desk,looking for the toolkit Monokuma had giving to all the boys. Ishida laughed before walking over to him. He grabbed Togami by his hair before throwing him to the floor. Togami let out a cry of pain and brought his hand to his head. His other hand grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Togami began crawling backwards and Ishida began walking towards him. Ishida was grinning wildly and his eyes were wide and filled with happiness. Ishida was holding the pickax lazily in his hand and he stepped towards Togami. "Naegi! Kirigiri! Fukawa! Help me!" Tears were starting to well in Togamis eyes. He was scared. He was actually scared for his life right now. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die. He was only 17. It was too early for him to die.

Ishida took another step before lashing out and kicking Togami in the gut. Togami let out a gasp and began falling to the side, but before he could reach the floor, a hand grabbed him by the hair again. Ishida knelt down and lifted Togamis head so that he'd be facing him. "Didn't you know? All the rooms here are sound proof Byakuya! Scream all you want. No one's going to come and save you." Ishida growled before grinning once again. "Not even Fukawa or Syo can save you now." He purred as he let go of Togamis head, using the pickax to help him stand up. "Stand up won't you dear?" Ishida purred.

Togami just stared at him in terror. Ishida's face turned to one of annoyance before grabbing Togamis hair again. "I said stand up!" Ishida roughly lifted Togami up. Togami screamed out in as he stood. His back was to the wall when he really noticed that he didn't have to look down at Ishida as much as he normally did. Was Ishida wearing heels? He looked down. Yup, Ishida was wearing high heels. Togami took a breath before trying to punch Ishida but he was stopped by a large pain in his side. He screamed out as his eyes widened in shock and his whole body froze. He looked down at his side.

There was a pickax in his side. There was a fucking pickax in his side. He looked ahead of him. Ishida was grinning wildly with the pickax in front of him. He waited until his and Togamis eyes met before pulling the pickax out. Togami screamed out and his hands went to his side. He could feel the blood seeping through his fingers and staining his clothes. He brought his hand to his mouth and coughed violently, blood staining his hand. Togami stared at his hand in shock before looking up at Ishida. Tears were flowing from his eyes. Ishida laughed before taking a step towards Togami.

"Get away from me!" Togami screamed at Ishida. "Just get the fuck away from me!" Ishida growled before lunging forward and grabbing Togami by the throat with his free hand.

"Would you ever just shut up!" Ishida yelled, shoving Togami against the wall, trapping choking him. Togami let out a gasp as he began clawing at Ishidas wrist. "You know, Byakuya, none of this would have happened if you have just kept your fucking mouth shut. You brought this upon yourself." Ishida smiled sweetly as he swung his other hand, stabbing Togami in the leg with the pickax. Togami let out a scream.

"Please, please please. I I can't die. Please Ishida. I can't die" Togami was openly sobbing. He was scared he was so so scared. He didn't want to die. "Please! I don't want to die!" Togami yelled. Ishida just laughed before leaning forward, whispering in Togamis ear.

"Well, we can't all get what we want, now can we?" Ishida laughed as Togami sobbed once more. Ishida let go of Togamis neck and stepped to the side, only giving him a moment to recover before he swung the pickax. Togami opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, just blood. He looked down. The pickax was in his stomach. He coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. Ishida kept laughing as he pulled the pickax from Togamis stomach. He didn't stop laughing when Togami began sliding down the wall, no energy left to walk or move. Togami placed his hand on his stomach before looking up at Ishida, sobbing again.

"You're just going to leave me here to die aren't you?" Togami hissed weakly. Ishida frowned before kneeling down to face Togami. He placed his hand on Togamis cheek.

"Even after all that you still won't fucking shut up." Ishida growled as he slammed Togamis head against the ground, resulting in a small cry from Togami. With a smile, Ishida stood up and straightened his jacket. He frowned slightly when he noticed all the blood that had gotten on his uniform and boots. "I just cleaned these too" he muttered. He looked back down at Togami who was sobbing weakly. Ishida smirked as he changed his hold on the pickax, his hand now by the blade.

"Shush now Togami, everything's gonna be alright." Ishida grinned when he saw the look of confusion on Togamis face. Then he swung, he brought the handle of the Pickax down, smashing the wooden handle against Togamis head. And he did it again and he didn't stop until he saw the pink blood of the Heir pooling on the ground underneath his head. He laughed, his eyes wide and filled with pure happiness.

Ishida hummed to himself as he strolled out of Toagmis room. He didn't bother hiding the pickax or the blood that covered him. It's not like it mattered, he was going to be executed anyway. All that mattered was that he finally made Byakuya shut up. Permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! It turned out way longer then expected but anyway, please leave a comment and kudos if you think it deserves it!!


End file.
